Bridge baby
Note: This article contains SPOILERS! Read at your own risk. Overview , a 'Bridge Baby']] A Bridge Baby, also known simply as a BB, is an unborn fetus that has been taken from a stillmother to be used as equipment by Bridges operatives. A stillmother's womb facilitates a connection between the world of the dead and a Bridge Baby, granting Bridges operatives the ability to sense and detect BTs when physically connected. Deadman notes that there is no record of a Bridge Baby remaining in service for longer than a year. Bridge Babies are kept in portable pods which simulate the conditions of a stillmother's womb, as they will cease to function properly if they feel they are not in such a womb. Periodically, the environmental conditions of a bridge baby's pod must be updated in a synchronization incubator with data gathered from a stillmother's womb at a given moment. Occasionally, when Sam finishes his preparations in his Private Room and goes out into the outside world, Sam connects to his BB and experiences a memory. Deadman likens the phenomena to "feedback, like a speaker" and warns Sam that "connecting risks taking you to a place that you can't return from". The use of BBs by the DOOMS-afflicted is generally prohibited for this reason. History First contact The first experiment related to the BBs took place in Manhattan, where they tried to save a seventh month fetus suffering from bradycardia from a brain-dead woman's body. During the operation, the surgeon accidentally touched the umbilical cord which connected the baby to the world of the dead, thus laying eyes on a BT and causing a Voidout. The BB experiments begins At the time, not knowing the cause of the explosion, someone hypothesized that by recreating the same conditions (brain-dead mother, fetus and umbilical cord) it would be possible to identify the BTs, thus starting the government experiments on the Bridge Baby. The BB experiments were conducted in a Manhattan government facility in total secrecy until a massive voidout destroyed the island, killing the then-acting President who was witnessing the experiment. Vice President Bridget Strand then became the new President and shortly after her inauguration, declared an end to the experiments. The experiments continue However, Bridget believed that BBs could be exploited to prove the existence of BT's, revealing them to people and thus reassembling America. Experiments continued more carefully under Bridges' supervision. BBs were placed into a specialized pod, and scientists understood that BBs were not only a way to make BT's visible, but also the power to connect the living with the world of the dead and the Beach. However, not all BBs were created equal, and for the new network imagined by Bridget to reconnect America, a BB with unimaginable potential was needed, and that BB was the son of Clifford Unger and his wife Lisa Bridges. Clifford agreed to let the scientist use his son to research BB tech, in hope for a cure for his brain-dead wife, but was lied to by the President Strand about the conditions and consequences. Soon after learning the President's intentions, Clifford attempted to flee with the baby but was shot during the escape. After being found and confronted, Clifford was fatally shot by John McClane and President Strand, accidentally killing the BB in the process. Bridget, however, brought the baby back from the Beach using Amelie, which caused massive BT invasion with following Voidouts occurring worldwide and ultimately set the Death Stranding in motion. After all this, information about the BB experiments were made top secret and was mostly expunged from the Chiral Network, leaving the people with the belief that BBs are only a tool for detecting BTs, and most Bridges employees without knowledge of how they work at all. Notes In-universe * Connecting to a BB seems to agitate a chiral allergy even in those not afflicted with DOOMS, as Igor Frank experiences allergic tears when he first connects to his BB. * Higgs carries a portable tank with a fetus-shaped figure inside. Rather than emitting an orange-yellow glow when activated, as the Bridge Baby's tank does, his portable tank emits a red glow instead. The bottom casing of his tank is also green, rather than orange like the Bridge Baby's. Out-of-universe * The idea of Bridge Babies being used as living sacrifices is reminiscent of some folklorist fables surrounding the London Bridge, particularly that of live burials within the bridge's foundations. This is also referenced in-game in a particular interview. * Hideo Kojima has stated that only one individual baby had been shown up until the TGS 2018 teaser trailer, and that it relates to the game's mechanics and story as a whole. References }} de:Bridge Baby es:Bebé Bridge Category:Characters Category:Equipment